


Unexpected Surprise

by psychoticantisepticeye



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Buttsex, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticantisepticeye/pseuds/psychoticantisepticeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny walks in on Arin dressed up like a girl, a really attractive girl and well, shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ever that I am posting a one-shot on here. So please, be nice with me! I tried my best! Thanks for the cooperation!

It's quarter past nine and Dan arrives at the grump office. Empty. Well it's what it seemed. He walks over to what seemed an attractive lady.

"Hey um, I'm sorry but what are you doing here?" He asked over to lady-like person, who turned out to be Arin. When Arin turned around, Dan's jaw dropped. The eyeliner, the fake lashes, the bright pink lipstick everything looked perfect on him. Dan was afraid to admit it but, he was more than turned on by this.

"Um, Arin, may I asked why the makeup? Not that there's something wrong with it or anything it's just that-"

"I felt like it, Danny. And yes, I'm staying like that for tonight's session" Arin explained. Though, he didn't explain all. He wanted to seduce Dan since the day he's been on the show. He figured that since Dan is probably not into men, maybe this could work for him.

And fuck, it totally did.

Dan walks to the couch and sits down, right where he can see Arin's lovely ass sticking out with that obvious-sexy-short skirt that he was wearing, alongside with the fishnets. As he was setting up the mics and the game, Dan took advantage of the opportunity to make Arin react.

"You know, if you're trying to turn me on here or whatever, it's kinda working" he told clearly, making Arin stop what he's doing.

"Are you fucking with me right now ? Do you actually mean that" The feminine one asked as he got closer to his best friend. Before Dan could do anything, Arin had straddled him, pinned his hands above his head on the couch.

"Do you really find me attractive Dan?" he asked him before before dropping kiss on his forehead. "Do you really?" he asked once again but this time, grinding on him, making Dan even more turn that he was willing to admit.

"A-Arin, why the teasing? Like seriously, I haven't done that to you, haven't I? Like fucking, why are you doing this to me Arin? I-I" and suddenly was cut off by his best friend's soft lips. The kiss was hot, desperate and passionate. Arin forgets everything and his hands fly straight into Dan's hair, deepening the kiss. This is when Danny saw the opportunity of turning the matter in his own hands. The kiss was broken off by Dan lingering his lips on his loved one's neck, which earned a soft stifled moan from Arin.

"You won't make me beg for it, right?" Arin whimpered as Danny kept on teasing him, making him squirm, writhe and whimper.

Danny shook his head and took Arin's female-ish tank top off. Then he slid down the very short skirt, leaving him with only the flashy pink lace panties and the fishnets. Dan's eye widen.

"Like what you see, Danny?" He demanded him, right before his softly pushed him off the couch. Dan fumbled down the down, surprised at the sudden act. Before he could do or say anything, Arin continued.

"Well I hope so, cause you're the one that's getting fucked tonight" he told him so, as he was sliding down his lovely panties, leaving him with nothing excepting the fishnets and well, his rock-hard leaking cock.

"A-Arin are you thinking straight here? I-I mean like I'm okay with it but-"

"But what Dan? Are you afraid of me" Arin asked, crawling on top of him.

"You don't trust me?" He proceeded, leaning over to press a chaste kiss on Dan's forehead.

"I-I have never ever done this before" The older one admits, blushing.

"Neither have I honestly. You shouldn't be embarrassed about it. I'm not embarrassed to admit that I want you badly, right now" the younger one admits on his turn, kissing softly his partner on the lips afterwards. The kiss was sweet and passionate.

 

He proceeded to undress Dan, starting from the shirt, then with the pant and last, his boxers. He grabbed the bottle of lube, popping out the cap and coating it generously.

"Are you ready, Dan?" and before Danny could even answer, a loud moan escaped him.

"A-Arin why did you-AH! Fuck" Danny cried out as Arin kept thrusting in and out of him at a steady pace.

"Want me stop Dan? cause if you want to I can st-"

"No. There's no turning back Arin. Destroy me. Completely"

And with that, Arin kept on going.

With each thrust, Dan would let a muffled scream out.

Each second of it was getting more intense.

It was only a matter a time before it all came down.

"Arin! I don't think I can't hold it in much longer-oh fuck I'm so close please please please please" Dan rambled on, heavily breathing, begging for it.

"Dan, Dan, Dan, I'm gonna holy fuck I'm gonna-"

Both of them moaned out each other names before reaching climax at the same time. When so, Arin collapsed next to Danny, leading him to pull Arin close to him.

"If I did hurt you Dan, I'm sorry" Arin whispered in his ear.

"You can't ever hurt me Arin, I love you too much to feeling any pain you could ever give me" whispered back to his lover, kissing him softly afterwards.

"I love you Danny"the younger one mumbled.

"I love you Arin, if only you'd known sooner"


End file.
